roblox_digimon_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Group
'The Digimon Group' This page is for any information on the Digimon Group . The group has 10 ranks although not every rank can be obtained. Joining the digimon group gets you an exclusive gotsumon, no matter what rank.thumb|link=File:Dmo_bg.png '''How to rank up #'Fan- Just join the group, this is the first rank' #'Super fan- http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=144994551' #'Beta Tester- This rank is for those who participated in the BETA and joined the group in BETA. (BETA is still going on so this rank is unavailable until BETA ends)' #'Alpha Tester- This rank is for those who participated and joined the group in ALPHA. (Alpha is over)' #'*Digifreaks- DominusSyndicate will give info on how to obtain this in the shout' #'Royal Knights- Rank for those who win the Royal Knight Tournament. The Royal Knights ' #'Testers (New DMO)- You are qualified to play and test the game while it is in development. Report errors and bugs to nakata1609! ' #'*Moderators- Rank for those who help others out, and answer questions.' #'*Admins- Build good models for nakata1609 that he puts in his game.' #'XmasGo/Alts- For nakata1609's alts and XmasGo (Nakata's sister). (Don't bother asking how to get in)' #'nakata1609/Game Owner- For nakata1609 only' * Means that there are several ways to obtain this Digifreaks- Dominus will go on raids sometimes and you can get digifreaks by helping him. Asking will cause A error for your behavior. To obtain this it really depends on what DominusSyndicate does such as he did a lottery and he also did a first person to follow him gets a digifreak. It really depends on what he feels like doing. Moderators- There was a Moderator Contest to see who would make the best moderator, nakata1609 picked 3 people and had the people vote. Also when the group started, he was looking for people to volunteer as Moderators. No slots are currently open. Admins- "Model makers(I will pay if you like, but you will not get admin), Map Makers(I will pay if you like, but you will not get admin), and scripters (I will pay if you like, but you will not get admin, and you will have to PM luckysun3). Giving permanent admin + unlock everything + level 1000 in Digimon Masters to who ever buy me 6 $25 ROBLOX CARD(Not direct giving BC, it's giving credit balance!)" - nakata1609 (Offer ended!) 'Benefits from Ranks' #'Alpha Tester- Gets an exclusive Black Agumon, although you had to get it during the event. (Findable Digimon )' #'Digifreaks-Get exclusive digimon that are "Freaky" See Below' #'Royal Knights- Depending on the tournament you won, you get a Royal Knight (The Royal Knights )' #'Testers (New DMO)- Get to test Digimon Masters' #'Moderators - Get an exclusive ShadowSerphimon' #'Admins - "Everyone them have their own( only who have admin in the game)" - nakata1609' 'Gotsumon' Gotsumon is a group exclusive available to everyone and anyone in the group. 'Stats' Digimon Health Moves/Damage Gotsumon 800 AngryRock((80 to 240),MadCap(???) Icemon 1200 IceBallBomb(1000), DefensiveRay(Adds 666 health, up to a total of 2532) Meteormon 2400 CosmoFlash(???), FallingStar(1000),BigBangBlow(800) AncientVolcamon 4800 AtomicBomber(2000), SuperNova(2500), BigBangFire(1200) 'Digifreaks' ' You cannot get any digifreaks for now on. Asking will cause A error for your behavior. Digifreaks are people who lost their souls and people ripped their heart out, they used to be normal digimon but not anymore. These are fake digimon that were invented by Bellade(DominusSyndicate). No more tournaments. Badmon Digivovles to Lolomon then to BurnedFlowmon. Pwnedmon digivolves to Stunkemon.' 'Stats' Digimon Health Moves/Damage Badmon 500 DarkpoisonThorn(200) Lolomon 500 DarkSeedBlast(157), ScreamASong(50), LoloSpiral(333) BurnedFlowmon 1400 TradegyPunch(???), PoisonousCactusTail(400), MoonDullBeam(1110) Pwnedmon 400 DoomAcidBubble(150) Stunkamon 540 Tackle(180), StinkyBubbles(300) 'ShadowSeraphimon (Unreleased)' only adamkiller090 het shadow serphimon STATS Health' 'Moves/Damage ??? Seven Hells(N/A), Testament(N/A), Shadow Shockwave(N/A) 'Unofficial Ranks' Mega Fan' - Have all the digi-eggs, at least one DLC digimon, yggdrasil pass,' 'be friends with at least ''3'' moderators, 2 admins, 1 royal knight, 'and level 300 or 400 badge debating level' Soul ripping fan' - Have all the digi-eggs, at least one DLC digimon, yggdrasil pass, and level 600 badge, be friends with at least 9 moderators/admins and 1 royal knight (EX. 5 moderators and 4 admins), and most importantly have good grammar.' Category:Special Digimon Category:Digimon